


A Sleepless Night

by scalanaturae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: LL25-esque, Lost Light, M/M, Megs is dead though, ORDER PREVAILS IN CYBERTRON, also Drift has insomnia, but Ratchet is still alive, until a certain someone threw a molotov cocktail at Ironhide
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scalanaturae/pseuds/scalanaturae
Summary: Nineteen hundred years have passed since Megatron was executed. Order prevails in Cybertron.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Ratchet, Megatron/Rodimus | Rodimus Prime
Kudos: 5





	A Sleepless Night

自从威震天被处死，已经过去了一千九百年。塞星秩序井然。  
  
  
*

漂移失眠了。救护车还在酣然大睡。漂移坐起身，离开充电床，缓步走到阳台上，掏出一根诈骗牌电子烟来抽。补天士租的房子就在对面。灯还亮着。看样子，漂移不是唯一一个失眠者。  
补天士原本在雷击的船上当大副，如今是请了病假回塞星修养的。据小诸葛说，补天士得了一种一看到雷击就想杀人的精神疾病。发条作证说，补天士这病确有其事，不过历史上大部分患者都是霸天虎（听说威震天也得过一回，后来通过反复痛打红蜘蛛而痊愈；可惜两人目前皆已过世，死无对证），没想到当了四百多万年汽车人的补天士也能染上，实属意外。在与急救员线上交谈过后，救护车远程诊断说，只要离雷击远一点，这种病的症状就能减轻。汽车人里没有人比雷击更关心员工的安全与健康了。于是雷击大笔一挥，批下许可，补天士就回了塞星养病。  
补天士在塞星没有房产，也没有购置的打算。他在寻光号前船员之间流窜，有时去骚扰米尼莫斯，有时去狂飙家里当电灯泡，有时甚至去背离的店里白吃白喝。终于有一天，他来到了救护车和漂移的住所前。漂移躲进了卫生间。救护车礼貌地把补天士从门廊里请了出去。于是补天士就在他们家对面租了一间房。  
自那以后，漂移就再也没有好好睡过觉。救护车没有发现这一点——救护车是经常出远门工作的，作息也没多规律，回家往往只是倒头就睡，也不和漂移说话。事实上，救护车最近还接到了大黄蜂的邀请，明儿一早醒来就得启程出发去七十万光年外的一处塞星人定居点，因为那里发生了一场瘟疫，已经感染了三百人。漂移不敢打扰他，生怕耽误了七十万光年外的那三百人。漂移只能靠在阳台栏杆上，默默地、默默地抽烟。  
补天士一直没有主动来找他。漂移把这视作一种信号，但漂移更不敢主动去找补天士。至少要等救护车离开了塞星才成。

*

在回寻光号的路上，救护车向漂移说明了威震天投降和上船的事。普神啊，漂移说。是啊，救护车说，这事儿实在是太玄乎，也许威震天确实被什么神仙夺了舍。不，不，漂移说。他几乎有些结巴。救护车同情地拍了拍他。漂移摇头。你们汽车人不明白，漂移说。威震天的辞典里没有放弃这两个字，宇宙里根本没有——没有活物能改变威震天的想法。普神啊，威震天一定早就计划好了逃跑路线，漂移痛苦地说。寻光号上所有人都死定了。  
那我们就更得快马加鞭回去了不是吗，救护车说。我本来就挺不放心补天士的，虽然我更不放心你。  
漂移没有答话。他们在沉默中飞过了一片小行星带。  
你知道吗，其实四百万年前。  
漂移顿了一下。救护车侧过头来，表示他在认真听。  
其实威震天亲自招聘过他，漂移说。威震天派红蜘蛛去说了一次，后来威震天自己又去找了他。  
救护车感到些许惊讶。可是热破恨死了威震天啊，救护车说。擎天柱说过热破就是因为恨威震天才加入汽车人的。  
这倒不假，漂移说。热破当年是反元老院先锋，炸个警局跟家常便饭一样，我们都以为组织里要有新的炸弹专家了。结果不知道威震天和他说了什么，他转头就成了汽车人。  
威震天能说啥啊，救护车嗤之以鼻。塞星人但凡有点良心，就都会反对威震天。热破只是有良心罢了，虽然表面上不太容易看出来。  
哈哈，漂移说。不过热破的恨屋及乌可太严重了。在我还是死锁的时候，热破曾经用火烧掉了我整张脸。真的很疼。红蜘蛛还笑我笑了一个礼拜。  
你那时也在攻击他吧，救护车说。总不能让人不反抗啊。  
漂移哼了一声。这都是过去的事了，漂移说。总之，补天士是不计前嫌的，愿意接纳我上船，虽然后来又踢我下船。汽车人宽宏大量嘛。但是。  
救护车立刻领会了漂移的意思。但是威震天睚眦必报，救护车说。整场霸天虎运动都是威震天对旋刃的一种睚眦必报。救护车的脑模块里浮现出了威震天对补天士的种种羞辱和数落。兆头不妙啊，救护车说。我们得快点回去。  
或者我们可以掉头逃跑，漂移说。留着青山在，不怕没柴烧。对面可是威震天啊，不丢人。  
救护车看着漂移。漂移看着救护车。  
真奇怪，救护车说。我还以为你会更担心补天士一些。  
热破曾经对威震天的计划造成了不可挽回的伤害，漂移说。你不明白这意味着什么，你不知道威震天能把仇记多久。  
我确实不明白，救护车说。毕竟我没有当过霸天虎。  
漂移没有答话。他们在沉默中度过了剩余的旅途。

*

漂移失眠了。他失眠时喜欢巡逻寻光号的走廊。他曾经抓到过喷子在公共空间非法玩弩，刹车帮背离偷偷运酒，开路先锋随地呕吐，甚至还有管子，表面上老实巴交的管子，居然在走廊里飙车超速。如今这些人都死了。可威震天却在寻光号上，活着，当船长。  
漂移在走廊里安静地踱步。他去了开路曾经呕吐过的墙角，他查看了喷子的弩箭在墙上留下的擦痕，他重新找到了刹车藏酒的小旮旯。正当他打算踏上回房的返途时，他听见了补天士的声音。  
我们逃走吧，补天士说。  
漂移僵住。直到漂移听见了威震天肩甲的嘎吱作响，漂移才发现补天士并不是在对自己说话。补天士甚至没发现他在这里。声音是从隔壁传来的。  
我们逃走吧，补天士又说了一遍。我们逃走吧，别管银河议会那些蠢货了。让条子掀他的桌子去。我们逃走吧。我们逃走吧。  
他像念咒语一样不断重复着这句话。  
威震天既没有说话，也没有逃走。但漂移逃走了。他忙不迭变形成跑车，从刹车曾经藏过酒的秘密小房间里冲了出来，在走廊里飙车超速。威震天和补天士想必都辨认出了他烧胎的声音。不过，在次日早晨的寻光号例会上，联合船长们什么都没有说。

*

当漂移回到房间里时，救护车已经醒了过来，正在看晨间新闻。新闻在报道一场针对新铁堡警队的示威游行。据说，游行起初还是非常平和的，可在经过威震天投降纪念碑的时候，局势就激化起来了。带头闹事者甚至开始向警队长铁皮投掷莫洛托夫鸡尾酒。酒瓶上还有背离的商标。  
普神啊，救护车说。那不是补天士吗。  
漂移立刻意识到，补天士没有失眠，补天士只是出门时忘了关灯。  
普神啊，漂移说。我还以为补天士一看到雷击就想杀人的病已经好了呢。原来铁皮的脸也能导致复发啊。

**Author's Note:**

> 失眠时写的，写完后发现写成了粮食向


End file.
